Paradice
by kinbari-nico-ru-maikeru
Summary: [AU, InuyashaKagome] Who knew when their so-called 'perfect' vacation would turn into their nightmare when two strangers crash on a deserted island?


**Title: **"Paradice"

**Rating:** PG-13, but it will go up to 'R'.

**Summary:** [AU, Inuyasha/Kagome] Who would've known when their plane would crash-land on a deserted island with no one else but each other? 

**Category:** Humor/Romance

**Setting:** An island near Malaysia that doesn't exist in real life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha... ;_;

**Author's note:** This may be random, but why does Kagome have to have sex immediately with the one she pledges her love to whoever and they pledge their love to her? I've always wondered...

**Etc.:** By the way, Zanza, Cho, Juppongatana, Ayame's last name, and Sango's last name are all from various anime. (Zanza, Cho, Juppongatana are from _Rurouni Kenshin_; Ayame's last name from _Card Captor Sakura_; Sango's last name from _Blue Seed_)

*~*

_**Chapter One**__ Free Tickets to Paradice!_

*~*

"_That was Namie Amuro, and this is the live show with the infamous __**Zanza**__! So here we are with the lead singer of the group, Juppongatana, Broomhead! *cough* Oh, sorry, I meant Cho!"_

Higurashi Kagome groaned at her radio alarm clock, and woke up. '_Good for nothing thing,_' She thought, '_Ayame and Sango will __**die**__ the minute I see them!'_ The alarm clock had been a prank birthday present from her 'good' friends, Hiiragazawa Ayame and Kunikida Sango, and they had made sure that it was stuck on that damned station. She stretched out from her fluffy blankets, barely hearing a faint, "_You tori-atama! You're not helping our band any!"_ from her radio. She got up and looked at herself in her bedroom window. Her hair was messy, her eyes bloodshot.

"Oh man, I look horrible," She murmured, rubbing her eyes softly. Two soft 'meows' came from under her bed, as her two cats, Buyo and Shippou, stretched and awoke. "And you two seem joyful to see me this morning." Buyo started to scratch her leg, signalling that he was hungry. "One minute, Buyo." She opened her dresser for an outfit to wear.

"_And... for two lucky listeners, a free ticket __**each**__ to Nakamura Island! Just call 55ZANZA and __**you**__, yes __**you**__, can win a ticket to paradice!"_

Kagome spun around to her radio. She had never been so tempted to try for a radio contest. God knows she deserved a vacation to paradice. '_Hmm... it wouldn't hurt to try...'_ She thought, as her slender hand reached for her phone. She dialed '55-ZANZA', and waited for the station to say, "_Busy... we'll get to you in a moment."_ Surprisingly, she got the deep bass voice of the actual Zanza himself.

"_Well, hello there! You're our first lucky listener to win the ticket to paradice! What's your name?"_

"K-Kagome... Higurashi Kagome," Kagome said, slowly. She was blushing hard, even though she knew that no one could see her. Her face broke in a smile when Zanza's words reached her brain. She won!

"_You sound mighty pretty, jou-chan!" _Zanza said, laughingly. "_Maybe I should take that extra ticket and go with you!"_ Kagome found herself laughing along with the disc jockey. "_Well, congrats, Higurashi Kagome! You've won!"_

"T-Thank you!"

_"Don't mention it. Oh, by the way, what radio station gave you the ticket?!"_

"Umm... Zanbatou!"

"_Yes! She knows our station! Now, back with our next song..."_

*~*

"Damn it!" Kusanagi Inuyasha looked up to see his friend, Kobayashi Miroku, juggling four different phones in his hands, while listening to a stupid radio show. "They already have a winner!"

"_Okay, lucky listeners, there is only __**one**__, count 'em__** one**__ ticket to Nakamura Island left! Remember, the number is 55-ZANZA!!"_

"Don't tell me you're so gullible you'll believe that garbage," Inuyasha said, picking at his scrambled eggs. Damn, it was too early to listen to some idiot on the radio. "You won't win." Miroku looked up and shrugged.

"Who knows?" He asked. "I might win. But... I'd have no one to go with... except for this girl who won already... she sounded gorgeous..." Miroku licked his lips. "Maybe... 36... no, no, 38... 24... 36..." Inuyasha sighed as Miroku went into another one of his many fantasies. It wasn't some random event. "Ooh, I think I got an answer!" Inuyasha groaned.

"Gimme my phone," He said, angrily. "I need to call Kikyou to cancel our date." Miroku sighed, and handed one of his phones to the white-haired man, who in turn placed it to his ear. Some idiotic voice answered. "Dammit, Miroku, you didn't hang up!"

"_Excuse me?_" Miroku paled, as the voice on the radio echoed Inuyasha's sentence. "_Sir... you've won our contest."_

"Na...?"

_"What's your name?"_

"Kusanagi Inuyasha...."

_"CONGRATULATIONS, KUSANAGI INUYASHA! You and Miss Higurashi Kagome will be flying to the Nakamura Island for a two-week vacation!"_

"Thank you. Aren't you the Zanbatou station, too?"

"_Oh yeah! He even says the station before we ask! Thank you sir, we hope to see you at the airport!"_

When Inuyasha finally hung up, he faced an angry Miroku.

"Gullible, am I?!"

*~*

After the phone call, Kagome was in high spirits, '_Woo hoo! I got a ticket to paradice!'_ She shook her hips to the music on the radio station (_"Ayumi Hamasaki's 'Dearest'!"_) as she dressed in a thin blue dress, a brown leather jacket, and boots. She couldn't sound even a bit angry at anyone. She heard the phone ring as she put on lip gloss.

"Hello?" She asked.

"_OH.MI.GOD._"

"Oh, hello, Ayame-chan."

"_OH.MI.GOD._"

"Yeah, I won the Zanbatou contest."

"_OH.MI.GOD._"

"Thanks for the compliment, Ayame-chan."

"_OH.MI.GOD._"

"Uh huh, I'll talk to you later, bye, Ayame-chan!"

_"OH.MI---_"

*~*

Inuyasha put the ice pack off of his face as he glared at Miroku, who's hand was covered in ice. Miroku grinned nervously, as he shook his hand slightly, and then wincing.

"Well... this is pretty awkward..." Miroku said. "Sorry, man. Just..."

"Don't apologize. If you want the ticket, go ahead and take it."

"Iie, you don't get it, do you? Kouga won something on that station, and Kouga let me have it. The radio station hadn't even _seen_ what Kouga looked like, but they knew I wasn't him," Miroku said.

"That's because you said you're name was 'Kobayashi Miroku', dumbass," Inuyasha said, reclining. "But if you don't want it, I'll take it. God knows I need a vacation." Miroku pouted. "Hey, I won, didn't I? And, after all, you kept saying that I wouldn't win..." Miroku glared at him for a minute before rubbing his injured hand.

*~*

**a/n:** Well.. there's the first chapter. ^_^ Hopefully you all like. Next chapter they meet--- er, hopefully.


End file.
